Phone Conversations
by floralteacups
Summary: In which Blaine and his mother have a conversation. Rated T for language and alcohol.


**Author's Note:** I originally wrote this for an RP in which I play Blaine. I was pretty proud of it to be honest, so I figured I'd upload it here. In case you need some background as to what he's talking about with Jesse...

Blaine took Kurt back after he cheated on his with Jeff three times, mainly because he was afraid to be alone. While Kurt's on vacation, Blaine was at a party, hanging around with Jesse. They were drinking and smoking a little weed, and Jesse was coming onto Blaine, but he kept saying no. After some sexual tension and a forced kiss, they ended up sleeping together, but falling for each other, hard. Boom. Now you're caught up with that.

Also, Blaine moved out of his family's house, resulting in his father giving him a black eye. Edward is also his younger brother, who isn't too fond of the Anderson family either. Check out the RP, if you're interested! We're always looking for new cast members :) If you're a Gossip Girl or Vampire Diaries fan, you may be interested as well. It's a crossover.

gleesenioryears[dot]tumblr[dot]com

* * *

><p>Staring up at his ceiling, Blaine started to think. He was doing that a lot lately, really. Thinking about Kurt, Jesse, his parents, but specifically that last topic. It had been about a week since he'd last spoken to his mother and father, a week since a bomb had been dropped. He didn't know if his mother was serious or not about leaving his dad, but Blaine had a feeling that this was the real deal. His parent's marriage was an interesting one. They'd been raised from old money families, both of which needed each other to survive, so his parents had magically ended up together. He found it funny how that worked, how his parents were never able to be in the same room for more than an hour. It wasn't until he was six, that he learnt that it wasn't normal for mommy and daddy to yell at each other until she drank herself to sleep.<p>

With these thoughts floating around his mind, Blaine heard his phone ring on the mahogany night stand. Sitting up to pick it up, he saw a single word displayed across his screen that made his heart practically leap out of his throat: _Mom. _He let it ring for a moment longer, until he reached out to reach for it, his hand wobbly. He took a deep breath before answering, holding onto it, as if it could somehow save him from whatever was about to come.

"Mom?" he asked, voice low, sounding more like a child than he had wanted. There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment, until he heard his mother clear her throat, in an official manner.

"Blaine," she began, all too formal for a conversation between and mother and her son. "How've you been?"

"Uhh, okay I guess," he said, putting his reading glasses on. He felt a headache coming on. "And you?"

A pause.

"Okay."

Another silence. It was becoming unbearable, and Blaine felt the need to end it then and there.

"Mom, what do you want from me?" Blaine couldn't help his caustic tone, and he knew his mother was probably sighing on the other end of the line.

"A mother can't just want to talk to her son? Specifically one who left her?" And there she was. His typical vindictive mother, trying to guilt him into something.

"Because I know you're tricks. What do you need, mom?"

She sighed, obviously defeated. Blaine heard the pouring of a liquid, probably wine. That was his mother's way of dealing with her problems. Drink it all away, and it'll be gone for one night. Her problems disappearing with every drop of acidic alcohol, burning it's way down her throat.

"I wanted to know if you and Edward were going to move in with me. That's all. Despite what you may believe, I do love you two. And I miss you."

Anger bubbled in Blaine's veins, hitting every nerve that was on end.

"You really think we'd do that, mom? After all you allowed to happen? That's bullshit."

"Blaine Jeremy Anderson, watch your language around your mother." Silence, filled in by an almost inaudible swallow. "But what are you talking about? I'm the one who protected you two all those years. I convinced your father not to kick you out after your little incident you kno—"

"Yeah, mom. I know. You never shut up about it," he snapped, cutting her off. Blaine had a feeling she was stunned, her green eyes falling down to the glass in her hands. He continued on.

"And stop calling it my incident, okay? You know what happened. I got the living crap beat out of me at a school dance, and dad was embarrassed. Of me, because I was a loser. A fucking loser. Do you have any idea how much that hurts? To have your dad look at you, when you're in a hospital bed with your arm broken bruises everywhere, and two broken ribs, and know that he's ashamed of you? It hurts. It hurts like a bitch." Blaine felt tears form in the corners of his eyes, and blinked them away. He'd wasted far too many tears on this family, and he wasn't planning on wasting anymore.

"I didn't know you felt that way, Blaine." His mother's words were slightly slurred, but the cold quality was still there, the ice from her words making it's way through the phone, chilling Blaine's ear.

"Well, you do now. Ed and I are moving into a friend's place. She has two extra rooms that she's letting us use. We just have to pitch in for food."

"You're not moving in with your friend, Kurt?" His parents had always refused to call him his boyfriend. He took in a sharp breath, and continued, his fingers pulling his hair.

"He's my boyfriend, mom. And no. Besides, I don't think we'll be together for much longer." He rubbed his eyes, glasses moving upwards.

"Why is that? I thought you… liked him, a lot." Blaine was taken a back a bit by the sudden change in wording.

"Because I like someone else now, and he likes me too. Besides, Kurt hasn't been that great of a boyfriend lately."

"What do you mean?" the words became warmer, not as cold. It was as if she was talking to her son for the first time.

"He cheated on me, mom. Three times." Blaine hated saying that out loud. It was like a huge slap in the face.

"Oh, sweetie…" her voice was sympathetic, obviously pitying her son. "But this new boy, is he a goo—"

"I have to go mom, okay? I h-have a shift in the morning, and I need to finish these college applications. I'll talk to you later."

He hung up, letting his phone drop to his lap. Blaine flung his heads in his hands, and cursed himself under his breath.

On the other end of the line, a woman with green eyes looked at a phone, a monotone buzzing sound crashing against her ears. She wasn't sure if it was the actual phone, the wine, or a combination. She took another sip, and hung up the phone.


End file.
